


Prompt# 49: "Call me when you get home."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Other characters make brief appearances, never sure the line between mature and explicit so there you have it, noct is a freshman, nyx is a senior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Noctis runs into Nyx at an off-campus party, and the night takes an unexpected turn.





	Prompt# 49: "Call me when you get home."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/gifts).



Head pounding in time with the thumping bass of the music, Noctis wandered from the living room to the kitchen in an effort to escape the noise. Unfortunately it was no less quiet there - a half dozen people were crammed around the dining table, trash talking and playing cards. Noct recognized some other people from his classes at Insomnia University - that big dude who played defense on the football team, the guy with glasses who was a T.A. for English comp, and the hot blonde girl who spoke with a Southern drawl that seemed to distract most the other men - and women - in their shared classes.

With an irritated frown, Noct turned to leave the kitchen and crashed right into the homeowner himself. Of course Noctis knew him - who didn’t know Nyx Ulric? Upperclassman, already successful in his chosen field without a degree, seeming to have a different person on his arm at each occasion. With his quicksilver smile and easy charm, Ulric won people over faster than Noctis lost his calc notes.

Noct had never met him before though, and had to admit to being a little breathless at being so close to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome himself.

“Hey, Noct!” His best friend, Prompto, had impeccable timing as always. “I’m taking off. Call me when you get home.”

“Sure, Prom,” Noctis muttered, shooting him a look that screamed _back off I’m busy._

Prompto smirked knowingly and shot off finger guns in Noct’s direction, clicking his tongue in amusement as he walked out of the kitchen.

“You’re Noctis Caelum, right?” Nyx asked Noctis, drawing his attention away from his departing friend.

“Y-Yeah,” Noct stammered. “Uh, some party.”

“I guess,” Nyx laughed. “Halloween, but no one dressed up. Not even the host!” He winked, gesturing at his simple jeans and fitted tee. As if Noct hadn’t spent the short duration of this nascent conversation surreptitiously studying the way cotton and denim clung to Ulric’s lithe frame.

Noct’s mouth went dry. “Uh, I dressed up.” What? Why did he say that?

“What are you supposed to be?” Nyx asked dubiously, eyeing Noctis from head to toe.

Fuck. _Fuck._ Fuckfuckfuck. “Uh… you,” was the best Noctis could think of. He heard the guys at the table snicker, only to be hushed by the southern belle. Drawing himself up to his full height, Noctis affected a cocky grin, tilting his head to one side. “Don’t you see the resemblance?”

Mercifully, Ulric laughed rather than getting offended. He clapped Noct on one shoulder, and Noctis knew he’d never forget the heavy heat of that hand as it squeezed him. “Good one!” Nyx offered a parting smile. “Well, have fun!”

“Wait!” Noctis said without thinking as Nyx turned to go. “Is there somewhere quieter I can go?”

“… you know this is a party, right?”

“My head hurts,” Noctis mumbled.

Nyx shrugged. “Follow me.”

He led Noctis upstairs and into a small, barely furnished bedroom. It held a bed and dusty dresser, with no decorations or personal touches. There wasn’t even a lamp; the sole illumination came from the streetlights casting their glow through the window. “You can rest in here I guess.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said when Nyx continued to stare at him expectantly. Silence hung between them a few more moments before Nyx barked a surprised laugh.

“You weren’t trying to get me alone?” he asked incredulously. “You actually wanted quiet?”

“Uh… yeah. I mean no,” Noctis hastily amended. “Yes, I wanted quiet. Sorry.”

Nyx shook his head and cast another of those trademarked grins Noct’s way, though Noctis noticed the way those cerulean eyes slid from his own twilight gaze to his feet and back again. “Pity. Well… enjoy your nap.”

After the door shut, Noctis sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. That could have gone better. But it could have gone worse. At least it was quieter up here, the sounds of laughter and music muffled by the distance and the closed door. He stretched out on the bed, intending to just rest a while, only long enough to steel himself to push back through the raucous crowds until he could get outside and walk home. At least he didn’t live far from here; Nyx’s house was just off-campus, and Noct lived in the dorms a few blocks away.

Rest didn’t come. Noctis was haunted by the memory of those glinting sylleblossom-blue eyes, that easy grin. Though only a few years older than him, Nyx just seemed so… competent. Confident. Knowing.

Biting his lip to hold back a moan, Noctis palmed his cock through his jeans. He’d certainly like to _know_ Ulric, but there’s no way he’d ever look at a freshman like Noct twice.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t think about it.

Hopping out of bed, Noctis crossed to the door and frowned. It didn’t lock. With a shrug, he sprawled back out on the mussed sheets. It wasn’t like it was gonna take him that long anyway, not with the memory of that hand on his shoulder, those eyes sliding along Noct’s body with such heat it was almost a tangible, physical touch…

This time, Noctis didn’t succeed at biting back his throaty moan, impatiently jamming one hand beneath the waistband of his jeans without even bothering to unzip them. He bucked up into his own touch, and though his hand was dry, his dick was leaking enough precome he was able to get his palm nice and slick. But now the pants proved to be a problem; he couldn’t get the right angle to stroke himself off in earnest, couldn’t get the friction he so desperately craved. With an aggravated sigh, he used his other hand to pop the button and drag down the zip. Finally his hand was wrapped properly around his cock, and he gave it a couple nice, languid strokes, letting his head fall back and eyes close to shut out the soft light coming in through the window.

A click, and then, “Noct?”

Noctis froze. Maybe if he didn’t move, Ulric wouldn’t notice he had his dick in his hand. And maybe Ifrit would start summoning rain. Screwing his eyes shut, Noctis focused on breathing really quietly and holding very still.

Footsteps, and then the click of the door closing again. But just when Noctis thought the coast was clear, that rich baritone spoke quietly right next to his ear. “Got started without me?”

Six, no one should have a voice that expressive. Noct’s cock throbbed in his hand, and he sheepishly peeked one eye open to meet the scintillating azure gaze hovering to his right. “Uh…” Nyx’s words finally registered, and Noctis had to take a moment to formulate a coherent response. “What?”

“I said,” Nyx leaned down close, so close, almost _too_ close, his breath puffing gently against Noct’s face when he continued to speak, “you got started without me.” Nyx’s breath smelt like cinnamon and peppermint, probably from that disgusting drink that had been floating around the party. But here and now, the scent was akin to ambrosia.

His heartbeat was so loud, painfully thudding beneath his ribs, that Noct was positive Nyx must hear it. But, nothing ventured… “You mean you want to… join in?” he blurted out artlessly.

A velvety chuckle escaped Nyx, sending electricity jolting down Noctis’s spine. “Damn right I do, gorgeous.” His grin edged away, and sincerity shone in those lustrous eyes. “That is… if you want me to?”

“Fuck yes,” Noct breathed, reaching for him.

Their first kiss was clumsy. It surprised Noct - he figured Ulric would be smoothness personified. But he decided he liked this better than a perfectly poised kiss. This was real, this was honest and vulnerable.

And it was fucking _hot_.

Eventually they settled into a rhythm of greedy give and take, of hungry lips and curious tongues sporadically punctuated with just the hint of teeth.

“M-more,” Noct gasped into Nyx’s mouth, causing the older man to draw back and quirk a brow.

“More,” Noctis repeated when he realized his request wouldn’t have been comprehensible, muffled against Nyx’s clever lips as it was.

“You sure, sexy?” Nyx asked. “I’m happy to just taste you.”

Noctis caught his lower lip in his teeth, worrying it as he considered the audacious idea that blossomed in response to Nyx’s words. “Then… _taste me_.” He’d never removed his hand from his cock, but had declined to stroke it while they were making out. Now he pumped it in an almost over-exaggerated manner, hoping to add nonverbal encouragement to his salacious suggestion.

“Do I need one of these?” Nyx dangled a condom between two fingers, and Noct felt his cheeks flush crimson.

“No. There’s no one else.” He lowered his volume until it would be a miracle if Nyx could hear him; Noctis barely heard himself. “ _Ever_.”

Cerulean eyes widened in shock, the pupils expanding with arousal at this pronouncement. “Alright then.” After tucking the condom back in his pocket, Nyx rested a hand on Noctis’s chest. “I can’t say the same,” Nyx said candidly. Not that Noctis had the slightest illusion of Nyx being virginal, but he appreciated the communication. “But I get tested often, and I’m clear to go without if you’re sure.”

Noctis nodded, not wanting to try and talk. He grasped a fistful of Nyx’s tshirt in one hand and hoped his eyes said everything his mouth wasn’t.

“You just lay back,” he pressed a kiss against Noctis’s left cheek, “and let me,” one to his right, “take care of you.” Nyx peeled Noct’s hand off his dick, and Noctis gasped as the cool air of the room washed over his intimate flesh. But Nyx didn’t give him time to acclimate, wrapping his own hand around Noctis’s swollen length and caressing slowly, learning the feel of him, the weight of him.

Noctis allowed his eyes to flutter shut lest Nyx see them roll back in his head. Fuck, he’d never imagined it would feel so Astrals-damned _intense_ for someone else to touch him the way he touched himself. He gritted his teeth and hoped he could hold back the orgasm he felt building long enough that he didn’t embarrass himself. When Nyx quickened his motions, Noctis groaned raggedly. “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna…” Releasing his hold on Nyx’s shirt, Noctis dug his fingertips into his palms, praying for control.

“Oh,” Nyx said, and his voice was filled with delight. “Already?” If a man could preen, then Nyx Ulric was the very image of it in that moment, and Noct’s concern about his inexperience melted away like snow in the rain. “Then I’d better…” Husky words trailed off, but just as Noctis was going to ask ‘you’d better what?’ he got his answer.

Nyx’s lips were liquid velvet, his mouth so hot around Noctis’s dick that Noct nearly screamed. He did let out a strangled moan, high pitched and needy. Nyx’s answering chuckle made Noct’s cock throb in his mouth.

With a loud popping noise, Nyx removed his mouth and smirked up at Noctis. “You let yourself go whenever you’re ready, beautiful.” And then he was engulfing Noctis again, his lips forming a tight seal around Noct’s length, his tongue caressing firmly along the thick vein that ran along the underside of Noct’s shaft.

When Nyx actually applied the smallest hint of suction, Noctis gave up pretending he had dignity. He howled.

And he came moments later, shaking as Nyx swallowed it down. When Nyx continued to bob his head up and down even after Noctis was done, Noct whined and pushed at his head until he relented and backed off.

“Too much?” Nyx climbed up to lay next to Noctis, and Noctis gratefully allowed himself to be gathered into those strong, wiry arms.

“Just enough,” Noctis said shyly, peeking up from beneath the ebony curtain of lowered eyelashes.

“Rest,” Nyx said, brushing his lips across Noctis’s sweaty forehead. “We’ve got all night… unless you have somewhere to be?”

“I need to be right here,” Noctis declared, not caring how corny he sounded.

Nyx didn’t respond, but just snuggled closer. 

As Noctis rest against Nyx, listening to his heartbeat and catching his breath, he thought this was the perfect ending to a night that he had fully expected to suck. He never wanted to leave, though he knew he’d have to go home eventually. But for now, laying here in the warmth of Nyx’s embrace, the faint noise of the party downstairs just barely discernable, Noctis was content to imagine they were secluded in their own little bubble away from the hustle and bustle of the real world.

It was nice to take a moment and just _be_.

But, the moment passed when Noct felt himself grow aroused again. He tipped his head back and kissed Nyx, sliding his tongue along the crease of the other man’s sealed lips until they parted for him.

Noctis wasn’t expecting the laughter, but it was so joyful that he couldn’t be offended. “Ready to go again already? I’m impressed.”

Rolling them until he could straddle Nyx’s slim hips, Noctis grinned down at him playfully. “That a problem?”

“ _Hell_ no.”

When they surfaced the next morning, the party-goers had retreated. Noctis generously offered to stay and help clean up. If he stole a kiss or copped a feel in between runs to the garbage can, who could blame him? From the way that brilliant grin flashed across Nyx’s face like a falling star, he sure didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love. <3


End file.
